Beach House Dreams
by xXxRCEXPRESSxXx
Summary: Original version of Stormed In. x.X.xSheenax.X.x


**Beach House Dreams **

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella had an argument and feel awkward around each other despite saying everything is alright. They have to stay overnight in an old beach house, what happens when Gabi has a sex dream about Troy, while sleeping right next to him?**

Gabriella sighed in frustration as she walked in the room. She hated fighting with him, it always brought her down and she couldn't even talk to her best friend about it. Even though they had already talked about it, she couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in their silences.

"It looks like it's gonna be raining all night" Gabriella said nervously looking out of the glass doors n windows covering the entire wall of the beach house.

"Yea, we're staying tonight, it'd be impossible driving back in this storm" He looked at her with a worried look on her face, Brie?" he tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, just a little cold…n soaked" She said looking down at herself.

"Come on, we'll go n see if there's any clothes from last time"

He grabbed her hand n lead her to one of the rooms.

"Here" He passed her a towel.

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'm not that cold" He passed her a clean shirt of his.

"Uh?" A questioning look on her face "This is your shirt…"

"Yea?" Troy asked confused.

"I can't wear your shirt"

"You had no problem borrowing my clothes before" A cheeky smile appeared on her face "You think I don't know where half my clothes end up?"

Gabriella shrugged "They're really comfortable and soft"

"Just take it"

"What are you gonna change into?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna dry off"

"Ok thank you"

She walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes. While taking off her soaked shorts she realised she didn't have anything to replace it with. Gabriella took his shirt, which incidentally still smelt like him after 2 months after it was already washed. She smiled putting it on. It was pretty big on her so it didn't look like too bad; at least it covered up halfway down her thighs.

--

An hour later they were already in bed next to each other exhausted n very cold. Troy had lit a fire in the fireplace which was long gone by now, and they had decided to sleep next to each other as there was only one bed, and what's the harm in sharing a bed with your best friend?_...right?..._They never had a problem with that before...

--

_Gabi felt her head spinning as he kissed his way down her neck to the breasts. Her breathing was ragged as he sucked on the skin. She threw her head back in pleasure._

_Troy looked at her when he placed his hand on the clasp of her bra, asking for her permission, she quickly moved her hand to her back n unclasped it, threw it to the floor n kissed him swiftly. _

_He smirked at her actions but didn't waste time, his hand instantly grabbed one of her breasts n squeezed it. Troy's mouth found the other breast n started licking it._

"_Oh god, Troy" She practically screamed when he sucked on her nipple, she couldn't steady herself so she grabbed the back of his head n pushed his head closer. She yelped when he bit on her nipple n felt his hand making its way to her inner thigh. _

_Gabi pushed herself off of him n pulled him off the couch by his tie. She was pulling him closer to her as she backed away towards the bed. Gabriella pushed him on the bed n practically leaped on him. She tore off his shirt while his hands were kneading her breast._

_Troy felt like he was about to explode any minute, he was already so erect, he could not get anymore turned on. Just the way they were on the bed, he was underneath her while she was fully in control, her legs were on either side of him, as she rubbed her entrance against his bulge. Ok he was obviously wrong, he could get more aroused!_

_It's not like she was so innocent either, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. _

_Troy tried to gain control when he opened her legs with his while his hands went underneath the barrier of her skirt; he succeeded when he heard her moan just as he rubbed her. _

_Gabi was losing control, she really wanted him and she wanted to make him want her even more. And she knew exactly how to do that…_

"_I'm so wet for you Troy," she whispered in his ear then bit it, "I want you so badly." Gabi breathed against his ear and bit her lip._

_Ok that's it! He thought, I can't take it anymore! _

_He flipped them over n pulled her skirt down. Troy felt like his pants were going to rip any minute as he saw her red lace panties, so very wet. He pulled them down n threw them behind him carelessly. _

_She was laying there naked on the bed, so flustered, so hot. At that moment, Troy didn't think he saw anything more beautiful and radiant in his entire life. He wanted to pleasure her, more than anything._

_He opened her legs, not too wide but wide enough. He plunged his finger into her, slowly pulling them out, then back in over n over again. _

_Gabriella moaned quietly. She bucked her hips against his hand pushing him in deeper. Then finally he pulled out._

_She was panting n trying to regain her breath; it didn't last long before she felt his tongue at her entrance; slowly licking her clit._

_Gabi pushed his head closer, as closer as she could. Here eyes were shut tight then she opened them when he stopped. _

_Troy pulled back a little, but he didn't wait long. He pushed his tongue through her entrance. Gabi moaned, and breathlessly started chanting his name; she never felt anything like it._

_Gabi was tugging at his hair making him go deeper. With one last pull, he thrusted his tongue in with more force making him go deeper than before, causing her to scream louder._

--

Gabriella woke up abruptly; unaware she knocked the lamp next to her over. Troy woke up by the noise of the glass shattering on the ground, to see Gabi breathlessly panting and sweaty.

She took a long deep breath to try and calm herself down n regulate her breathing.

"Are you okay?" asked a very concerned voice. She turned her head to the voice and realized it was Troy. Now her heart was pounding, harder than ever.

After what seemed like ages, she replied, stuttering.

"Y-y-yea I'm fine..."Gabi sat up, feeling a little uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or had a nightmare or something." Troy asked sitting up as well.

"Y-yea" she replied, still avoiding eye contact "It's nothing…just a dream"

"What kinda dream?" He asked, concerned still within his voice.

"Nothing"

"You know I won't give up"

"No I don't" Gabi replied looking at him trying to move past the subject.

"You might just tell me now, you know you will anyway"

"No, I don't" She repeated stubbornly like a five year old.

"You know you want to" Troy chanted.

"No I don't! It was a…private dream!"

She avoided eye contact once again, and leaned against the headboard looking the other way. He was studying her every move. _Why didn't she want to tell him? Why happened in that dream that woke her up like she did? _He thought

He looked at her once again and his eyes widened n the grin on his face could not be missed.

"You had a sex dream!"

"What?" She squeaked "No I didn't!" Her voice was higher than ever, she looked down blushing furiously still avoiding eye contact.

"Come on now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has them"

"Well, I don't know about everyone else but you for sure!" she joked finally maintaining eye contact.

"I know I have them, almost every night"

"I don't need to know" She looked away again, hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Even about you"

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I said I even have-"

She cut him off "I heard you the first time!"

"Who was yours about?"

"No one" she squeaked.

"Really?" he teased "Just yourself" He smirked, he knew if he pushed her far enough she would eventually give in. So he did….Or tried to.

"That's interesting; even I had dreams just about you"

"Shut up! I don't wanna know!"

"Just you…" He smirked

"No!"

"So...who was it about?" He asked still studying her very carefully

"It doesn't matter!"

"It's someone from school, isn't it?" Troy wasn't going to give up just yet.

"No!" Gabi replied with a really high pitched voice

"So, it is! Is it a boy?" Troy joked

"Well, no!" She said sarcastically

"Just tell me!"

"I can't tell you about it"

"Why? I told you about my dream!"

"Well I didn't ask you to! And now I really wish I didn't know"

"Brie! Just tell me!" Troy whined, frustrated.

"I can't you about it!" She repeated

"Why?"

"I can't tell **you** about it!" Gabriella repeated once more but this time emphasising a little too much on the word 'you'.

"Why not me?"

Gabriella just stayed silent looking down, her face getting redder by each question.

Troy continued studying her and mostly her facial expressions.

"Do I know him?"

She stayed silent again blushing even more.

They both didn't say anything for some time, both debating with themselves; whether to tell him or not; whether he should push it any further?

"Who is it?" Troy whined

She still didn't answer but moved her gaze upwards to his eyes. She looked at him hoping he would get the message, so she didn't have to tell him.

He was still oblivious judging by the confused look on his face. She still didn't want to tell him but now she did want him to know.

Troy was looking in her eyes trying to find his answer. He was sure he finally found it when she blushed then looked away for a second.

"Me?" She didn't answer but was still blushing furiously.

"Sex dream about me?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You had a sex dream about me?" He finally asked incredibly amused.

She couldn't help blushing, she was nervous, even though she didn't tell him, he really did know

She just sat on her bed, looking down, hoping he wouldn't say more about it.

"Wow!" She looked at him shocked with wide eyes "That's...hot"

"Uh-h what?!"

"It's hot that you had a sex dream about me"

"Not that…You're not bothered?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Not really, no. Should I be?"

"You tell me! I just had a sex dream about you, we were together naked, hot, Sweaty, kissing and…touching!" She said, getting a bit carried away "And you're not bothered!" She snapped.

"No, I'm honoured"

An awkward silence…

"How was it?" Troy asked randomly.

He already knew he was pushing it too far n Gabriella just glared at him

"What?" She asked furiously

"Hey, don't get mad at me! You had the dream! I was just asking!"

She glared at him angrily.

Another Silence…

"So, how was it?" He repeated scratching the back of his neck nervously.

She sighed; she knew he didn't give up. He had already proved that many times now. She could just tell him…

"It was…something…" she said nervously.

"Good or bad?" he smirked.

"Um…way more than good" she said shyly looking back down.

"Did it mean anything?" He asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck again.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ "No" She squeaked, looking away.

Troy smirked, he knew she was lying; it was either high or squeaky.

He leaned over to her n whispered in her ear "Does this?" She shivered as he pressed his lips against her neck while pushing her back down on the bed. Her hand instantly went to his hair as a moan escaped her lips.

Troy was kissing all over her neck, searching for her spot. It wasn't long before he found it n was sucking on it.

Gabriella had her eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure. She suddenly realised what she was doing and so many reasons why she shouldn't have been.

"Troy, stop" She said reluctantly. He barely heard her; he just sucked harder on her neck, trying to leave his mark.

"Troy…" she said tugging at his hair to prevent herself moaning. "This is wrong, stop!"

"Don't try to convince me it is, cause you know it's not" He whispered huskily in her ear again as he went back to sucking on her neck.

_Damn! He was right. He knew he was right. _

She couldn't help but moan, but she still tried convincing him to stop.

"Troy, this is wrong" She tugged at his hair again "We're friends"

Still kissing her neck, he shifted himself on top of her carefully then finally pulled back n looked in her eyes. He pinned her hands above her head.

"If this is wrong, then stop" She was confused for a second then felt his lips pressed up against hers and melted against him right away.

He was softly kissing her, pulling back so he didn't deepen it. She couldn't pull back, she didn't want to.

Troy was sucking on her lips and was surprised when he felt her tongue licking his bottom lip demanding entrance,

He opened his mouth and moved his tongue to touch hers. They were kissing heatedly for ages before Troy's hands let go of hers and made their way up rubbing her thighs.

He moved upwards, caressing her flat stomach then up to her chest then her left breast. She moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her breast gently. Before he got a chance to do anything else, she started tugging at his shirt.

Troy pulled back and looked at her; she kept her eyes on him as he did hers while taking off his shirt.

Gabriella rolled them over so she was on top. She started to kiss his jaw line down his neck and nibbling on his collar bone. He groaned quietly and his hand went to Gabi's hair when she kissed all over his chest.

"Brie…" Troy moaned when she bit his nipple, not too hard, not too soft. He felt her hands make their way to the hem of his pants.

He rolled them over so he was on top n in control again. Troy quickly removed her shirt to reveal Gabi in blue lace lingerie set, keeping his eyes on hers again.

Troy moved his head down n kissed her once before she felt his hand on the clasp of her bra. He looked at her asking for her permission, and she kissed him hard as her approval.

He took off her bra n threw in on the floor. _Wow! Hot! Hot! Hot! _He thought._ she had the most amazing breasts! They were so big n well shaped_; he was practically drooling at the sight.

She blushed and looked at him almost saying '_are you done staring?_' He grabbed her breast n squeezed it again before he started to suck on her nipple.

Gabi pushed him closer by his hair and was moaning breathlessly. She had never felt anything like that before.

Troy bit her nipple softly and she moaned in his ear. Her moans were driving him crazy! He was getting really aroused hearing Gabi moan his name so he sucked harder n harder.

He pleasured the other breast just as much then stopped. Gabriella was panting, that was so amazing. She was definitely gonna pleasure him in return.

Before Troy could do anything else, she rolled them over so she was on top, gaining control.

She nibbled on his collar bone while she started taking off his pants as fast as she could, feeling his erection poking her pelvis. When she finally got his pants off, she took off his boxers.

_Whoa!_ Her jaw dropped! She 'knew' he was big, _but not that big! _

"You okay?"

She didn't reply, instead she took him in her mouth, licking and sucking him, bobbing her head up and down. Gabi knew she was leaving him breathless when he started panting.

Gabriella started going faster when he grabbed her head, lacing his fingers through her hair.

Troy finally came and she swallowed it before leaning back to his mouth. He didn't let her kiss him instead, just pushed her down underneath him.

He kissed her hard, and then slowly trailing butterfly kisses from her jaw line to her belly button ring, Troy removed her lace panties.

After removing that last piece of clothing, his fingers began to massage her folds gently, he could tell she wanted more when she was getting wet_…but not wet enough_, Troy thought.

He plunged his finger in her, slowly pulling it out, then back in again. Troy still didn't think it was enough so he added another finger doing repeating his actions.

"Oh, Troy…" She moaned and began thrusting against his hand until she hit her climax. He pulled his fingers out n started to lick her entrance.

Troy licked, sucked and nibbled on her clitoris before thrusting his tongue in her. She gasped and pushed him deeper as she could.

Gabriella was moaning his name over and over, screaming at his actions. She was gripping the sheets underneath, practically ripping it with her fingernails.

Gabi was getting really wet by now, she never felt anything like it, and the fact that Troy was doing this to her made it even more amazing.

She finally came, exhausted as Troy came back up to her level and started to suck on her neck again to let her catch her breath.

Gabriella stopped him; she wanted him inside of her, so badly.

"I want you now" She whispered in his ear before kissing it, her hand going down his well toned abs.

Troy grabbed a condom from the bedside draw and slipped it on. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" She nodded and kissed him briefly. He entered her as gently as he could so he didn't hurt her. She winced a little and shut her eyes tight as her body tightened up.

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" Troy asked, worried as he started withdrawing himself a bit. Gabi wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't.

"Don't stop" She said "It doesn't hurt too much."

"Are you sure?" Gabi nodded and smiled reassuringly. He waited for Gabi to relax again and when he was sure she did, he thrusted in again, gently.

It hurt a little bit but not too bad. At first he thrusted slowly, gradually was getting faster and faster.

"Brie…" He groaned when Gabi gripped his shoulders as she gasped from pleasure. She bucked her hips a little as she wanted him to go faster.

"Faster" she whispered. "Harder" and so he did as told. He was thrusting harder and deeper than ever.

"Oh god, Troy…"

She moaned, gripping on to him tighter, her nails digging into his skin. They were both at their peak. Troy knew he was about to release soon and wanted her to come with him.

He started rubbing her clit gently. Troy felt her walls tighten around him, coming closer to her climax.

"Fuck! Brie…"

With one final thrust, they both finally came together as Troy collapsed on Gabi.

They were exhausted! Troy pulled himself up so he didn't crush her; he moved the strands of hair that stick to her face away and kissed her before withdrawing himself then disposing the condom.

They were both panting on the bed, trying to regulate their breaths. Troy pulled her close with his arm wrapped around her.

He buried his face in her neck and kissed a red mark.

"Did that mean anything?" She giggled

"Ask me tomorrow" Gabriella pulled away from him and laid her head on his chest. "I won't regret it" she said before closing her eyes.

Troy was running his hand through her hair. He looked at the Gabi who was now asleep on his chest.

He kissed her forehead and tightened his arm around her before falling asleep.

--

Gabi woke up the next morning to the nice feeling of someone kissing her shoulder. She opened her eyes to clothes that were thrown all across the room. She smiled remembering the events from the previous nights.

"Brie? Are you awake?"

"No…" She smiled then turned around and buried her head in his neck.

Silence…

"Do you regret last night?" Troy asked.

"No…" She replied with her face still in his neck.

Another Silence…

She looked up at him nervously "Do you?"

"Definitely not" He replied as he shook his head a bit.

Another silence…

"Did it mean anything?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Gabi replied shyly and bit her lip. "You?" She whispered quietly almost scared of the answer and looked down at his chest. He smiled at her shyness.

"It meant everything" with that he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away "I'm still mad at you"

"Come on Brie, we just sex with each other!" Troy whined.

"It doesn't change the fact that you blew me off!"

"I didn't blow you off!" She shot him a cold hard glare. "Fine I did! But you were slagging off with that Parker kid and you blew me off first! So I did it back!" He replied stubbornly.

"I wasn't 'slagging' off with him, I don't even like him!" She sighed "I was trying to make you jealous 'cause you were always flirting with those girls...and apparently it worked!"

"That's why I was flirting with those girls 'cause you were ignoring me and always talking about other guys!"

"I was talking about other guys to try and get your attention and I wasn't ignoring you!"

"And you hurt me every time you were flirting and talking about those guys, so I tried to get back at you and...slept with those girls... to get over you" He mumbled.

She sighed again "Why couldn't we just tell each other?" Troy shrugged

Silence...

"If it helps, you're the best sex I've had compared to **all** the others" Troy said emphasising on the word 'all'.

"You're like a man slut" She joked.

He laughed "I'm your man slut"

"Wow I'm getting all hot and nervous" She said as she wiped her neck, blushing. "I'd never thought I'd fall for your lines never mind be one of the girls that _Troy Bolton_ slept with." She said mocking as she said his name.

"Hey now, _Troy Bolton_ can't help the effect he has on girls!" He mocked her back.

"Of course not" Gabriella added in sarcastically.

"You don't think so?"

"Nope" He smirked.

"Like how you _wouldn't_ get nervous anytime _Troy Bolton_ came close to you and pressed your sexy self against his" He whispered, pulling her closer. Gabi just watched him intently, her breathing getting heavier.

"Or how you _wouldn't_ shiver whenever _Troy_ _Bolton_ pressed his lips on your neck…right there" Troy whispered again as he pointed to a spot underneath her ear and kissed it.

She shivered and he smirked.

"Or how you _wouldn't_ get incredibly aroused if he did this…" He continued whispering as his hands made their way to her inner thighs. Her breathing got heavy and she bit her lip but kept her eyes on his at all times.

"Or how you _wouldn't_ be scared of what he was about to do next?" He raised his eyebrow and kissed her ear.

"Or how you _wouldn't_ want to kiss _Troy Bolton_ right now" He whispered in her ear, kissed it again then slowly started trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw line and to the corner of her mouth.

"I hate you" She mumbled before sitting up and pulling him to her. Gabriella smashed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around him till there was no space between them.

She forced his lips open with her tongue and when air became necessary instead of pulling away, she kissed him with even more force.

Troy thought he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen but not once considered pulling away, he just returned the pressure of the kiss.

They were both kneeled down on the bed pulling each other closer then physically possible and kissing full of lust.

Troy started tugging on the bed sheet that was wrapped around her before practically ripping it off and pressing her bare body against his.

They finally pulled back from the fiery kiss and Troy started to kiss along her jaw line. Gabriella hand dove in his hair while the other was stroking his neck.

"Is it crazy that I think I'm falling in love with you?" he whispered, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses from her ear to her neck.

"Hmm" She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his tongue grazing her neck. "Is it crazy that I think I love you back?"

"Absolutely insane and delusional" She giggled. "And for the record, you're not just one of those girls who I sleep with and forget the next day"

"You mean your fuck buddies?" She mocked as he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I know"

"Good, you mean so much more to me and not just a…fuck buddy… who gets added to the hall of girls that I have meaningless sex with" He said seriously.

"I know" She said stoking his chest "I never thought I'd give you my virginity though" She smiled.

"I'm glad you did"

"So am I"

"How do you feel now?"

"Happy…Tired…In love…Sore...Hot…In love…Relieved…On top of the world…In love" Her head was resting on chest as her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. "You?"

"Pretty much the same...apart from sore" She smiled

"I feel like the luckiest guy ever when I'm with you, you're the perfect girl ever and I thought I couldn't love anyone but what I'm feeling is far beyond love, I can't even begin to describe it. You're the most beautiful, the smartest, the kindest, the sweetest, and the sexiest, perfect girl ever"

She looked at him with glossy eyes "I can't describe you or how you make me feel and you're the best sex I've ever had"

She laughed as her tears began rolling down her face "and you're **hot**!" he said emphasising on 'hot' a lot! She giggled.

"I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy" She said with the tears streaming down her face "and I feel the same about you" He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

They kissed passionately as they stayed wrapped up in each other's warmth showing their love to each other.

They finally pulled away and Gabriella finally asked Troy something that was on her mind from the previous night.

"You really have sex dreams about me?" She asked coming from nowhere according to Troy.

"All the time" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow! That **is** disturbingly hot!"

"Why are you asking?" He asked amused.

"It was driving me crazy since last night!" They shared a chuckle as they lay back down next to each other.

He leaned over her and kissed her jaw line. "You know what was driving me crazy last night?"

"Hmm?"

"When you whispered 'I want you now', 'Harder', and when you were moaning my name" She was blushing furiously as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was hot. I'm still a bit turned on"

"Well the only reason that was driving you crazy was because you were driving me crazy" she mumbled against his neck.

"I was driving you crazy?" Troy asked slightly confused.

"When you were kissing me, and...Doing stuff..." She thought twice about that last part. He pushed her on her back gently.

"Like this?" He was spreading her legs apart and stroking her clit. "Are you still sore?" She shook her head.

Gabi closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. She began getting wet fast and he was getting easily turned on.

Troy plunged his finger in her slowly and pulled it out. She whined and opened her eyes when he stopped. He smirked at her. Troy plunged his finger again this time adding one more, trying to make her even wetter. He replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He began thrusting his tongue in and out in an incredibly slow motion. He pushed deeper and just when she was about to push him closer he pulled out.

Gabriella let out another whine as he stopped pleasuring her. Troy kissed his way up her body, from her navel to her breasts. He kissed around her breast.

"Driving...you...crazy?" He asked between kisses.

"Yea..." she said quietly as she stroked the back of his head.

"Me too" with that he placed a nipple in his mouth and sucked it while kneading the other breast. She moaned, and whimpered as his mouth left her breast.

Troy moved to the other breast and sucked it harder, kneading the other. Gabi squirmed when he bit it and he smiled at her actions.

Troy stopped pleasuring her breasts and moved his head up to face hers, and kissed her passionately.

They began French kissing while his hands were tracing patterns on her stomach and hers were stroking his hair and neck.

Their tongues were slow dancing together as they kissed each other with love.

Gabi pulled back, and started to softly kiss him and pull back. She didn't want to let go just yet. She didn't give him a chance to deepen it. He opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly but she kept on kissing him.

Gabriella finally pulled back and started stroking the side of his face with her fingertips.

"What are you thinking?" She shrugged her shoulders in response and kissed Troy again...and again...and again.

"What were them for?"

Gabriella shrugged again, "I just really wanted to do it for so long now"

"Me too"

"Why didn't you?"

"Same reason you didn't"

He pulled her into another tongue battling French kiss. They were both breathless when they pulled apart again. Troy leaned his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Fuck me" Gabi started stroking his hair again.

Troy looked at her with a smirk and a really questionable look.

"What?" she asked confused.

"All my fuck buddies always said 'make love to me' and the girl that I actually love just told me to fuck her" He thought for a minute "What's up with the world?" She laughed at his sayings.

"It's a crazy and delusional world!" She repeated and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, make love to me"

"No..." She pouted "Say 'fuck me' again"

"Why?"

"It's one of the things that drive my crazy" She bit her lip "So is that"

"Have you got a condom?"

"That isn't" She raised her eyebrows and glared at him "Yeah" He replied picking up a square silver wrapper and putting on the condom.

"Ok, fuck me" Gabi repeated impatiently.

"That didn't do anything" Troy whined then spoke in a baby voice, "Try again" She glared at him again then stopped a while after and whispered

"Fuck me Troy" She kissed his collar bone "I'm so hot for you" She ran her hand over his six pack, her hand making its way lower, he gulped. "I want you in me" He couldn't take anymore.

Troy pinned her hands above her head, lacing their fingers together and thrusted in her, hard. She moaned and bucked her hips with his.

"Harder..." He heard her attempt to talk.

He let go of her hands and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, going deeper than before. Troy entwined their fingers above her head again and with a final thrust...

**Ok I tried...I thought it was ok for a first try, especially an M rated oneshot...well really long oneshot! Please R&R**


End file.
